Reunion (Episode)
is the first of a two-part OVA for the anime series The World God Only Knows. It was packaged with the DVD-Pack Edition of Volume 19. Synopsis One Summer day, class 2-B was deserted. At the main hall of Maijima Private High School, the principal begin a speech as a familiar chuckle was heard and the laughter soon became louder and louder. Keima Katsuragi was walking out of school and laughing maniacally before screaming out loud: “WELCOME, SUMMER VACATION !!!!!” Keima then quickly organized himself and calculated that since he have finished all of his homework in half a day's time, the remaining 40 days to play his galges and that means Keima gets to play for 1000 hours and for some reason, Elsie hasn't been in school for two days. For Keima, this means that he can finally play his games without any hindrances now. Keima then made one final laugh at the prospect of gaming for 1000 hours. Keima waste no time to tell his mother that he'll go get some games to play and will disappear for about 40 days but assures her that she do not have to worry. Just as Keima was about to leave, Mari grabbed him as Keima fails his arms demanding to let him get his 1000 hours but was stopped in the end. Mari then told Keima if he still remembers about the Ayukawa family ten years ago. Mrs. Ayukawa re-introduced herself and asked if they remembered them. Keima said that he doesn't, which his mother, Mari, punched him again. Mrs. Ayukawa then told her own daughter, Tenri, to say her greetings as well but upon seeing Keima's face, she quickly hung her head down and played with her bubble wrap. Mrs. Ayukawa then quickly told Tenri to introduce herself as Tenri asked who was it in a meek manner. Mrs. Ayukawa sighed as Keima quickly tried to rush out for his games while Mari tries to stop him. "Nii-sama! I'm back!!!!" Keima was trembling in anger (for hindering his chance to play games) as Elsie said that her trip took longer than expected as Elsie got a souvenir for Keima, a hellian Marimo. The Marimo then tried to chase Keima as the latter is running away from it. Mrs. Ayukawa then asked when did Mari had a daughter as Mari said that it is a long story. Elsie then introduced herself as Mrs.Ayukawa thought that the Hellian Marimo is a toy. As Mari and Mrs. Ayukawa both apologized for their children's weirdness, as Elsie's sensor suddenly go off for a while. After the Ayukawa family left, Keima managed to trap the Marimo as Mari came up and told him that Tenri and him were in the same class during elementary school as Elsie said that only half of them are visible though. Keima then said that he did recall an awkward girl in his class but yet, he didn't and he cannot help it much to Mari's chagrin. Keima the said that it doesn't matter and that he will now go and play his games. Keima then said that he will see them in August as Elsie quickly tries to follow Keima. Mari the sighs and wondered if she raised Keima wrongly. During the trip to Inazumart the next day, Elsie kept telling Keima that her sensor reacted to Tenri and that Tenri may have an escaped spirit in her while Keima was busy smiling at the prospect of his 1000 hours. Elsie then said that she needs to add Tenri to her list quickly so that the other squad members would not be able to capture the same target. Keima then said how the summer vacation is more charming than any heroine as Elsie asked if Keima is actually listening to her at all. Elsie then said that Keima's childhood friend may be possessed as Keima said that Tenri cannot be defined as a "Childhood Friend". Keima then describes what is a childhood friend. To be a childhood friend (Keima version) one has to acquire the following : *'T'''hey Need to live as next door neighbours. *They need to have a '''O'nii-chan~Imouto (Brother-sister) relationship. *They need to make Y'aksoku (Promise) to an ending. *Then these things became '''O'ld memories. *And when reunited, their 'TA'chiba (Position/Social Status) have changed. And that is what a true childhood friend is. (According to Keima) Keima reprimanded Elsie that she should not label Tenri as a childhood friend so easily since in games, the childhood friend would always be a future mate. Keima then screamed saying that Tenri will not be able to do that as Elsie mumbles that Keima is the one who had really forgotten about it. At the top floor, Tenri was standing there, but suddenly, her eyes changed color and she was shown to stand in front top of Keima but was still trembling. Keima then saw her as Tenri pushed him down the escalator and Keima got hurt. Tenri's eyes then changed back to normal and she quickly withdrew and asked what is she doing to herself. Keima asked what is wrong with Tenri as she ran off. Keima then chased Tenri, telling her to apologize as Tenri's speed slowly decreases. "What's my problem? Why don't you ask yourself that question?" "T-Tenri?" Elsie's sensor then activates and saw that Tenri (with red eyes) may be a runaway spirit. "Despite my flawed sociability, I still went to your house yesterday and yet you told me that you 'don't remember' I've never been more hurt by what you have said. But it doesn't matter, I have no intention of being saved by you." "Save? Save you from what? EH?!" Tenri then falls down from the top floor as Keima hurriedly looked down but no one seems to noticed it as Tenri, unharmed, is walking away. Elsie then wondered why did her sensor stopped reacting as Keima wondered if what is inside Tenri really is a runaway spirit. Outside the shop, another duo has arrived in Maijima, an Old devil and her buddy had finally found their target, Tenri. The buddy, named Ryō, tells his partner, Nora that it is scary to go against her. Nora then said that it she had already assigned Tenri to her as Ryō said that it is finally their turn to shine. In Joys R Us, Elsie told Keima that his childhood friend definitely had an escaped spirit inside her. Keima then said that Tenri is not his childhood friend as he browse through a series of games. Elsie then said that she will have Tenri to be under their case as Keima said that he doesn't want to. Keima then think that it won't be hard for him anyways and that Tenri's split personality may be the result of a runaway spirit's work to manifest her true feelings. However, Keima recalls Diana's words from before and wondered what it meant. At the same time, Tenri came to Mai-High as her "split personality" said that the place have indeed changed a lot as compared to ten years ago. Tenri then begins to play with her bubble wrap again as her other self told her that she is a high school student now an told her to stop playing with bubble wraps. "J-Just leave me alone..." "I worry for your future, Tenri" "Diana, why did you do all of that just now?" "Because you won't take the initiative so I figured that I might as well do it..." "But...I can't...just start talking to him...." "Tenri, if you do nothing, it will stay the same and nothing will happen. I, in my current state, cannot do anything yet hence, we need someone's help. However... that Katsuragi Keima...I cannot trust him. That person is the embodiment of callousness." "I thought...Keima-kun would help for sure..." After buying his games, Keima and Elsie were going home as Elsie told Keima that Tenri has been assigned to Nora. Keima was relieved since he don't have to capture Tenri but Elsie seems to be rather worried.... Tenri then reached the Akanemaru and laments that she'll go home now as Diana asked if Tenri really is alright with not talking to Keima. Tenri was about to reply, Ryō came out and tells Tenri that she is being consumed by a horrid monster called a runaway spirit and that he can help her. Tenri got afraid of Ryō's talk and tried to ran away but she was stopped by Nora's and the latter to ld her to at least hear finished what Ryō has to say. Nora then said that she is something like doctor and told her partner to continue. Ryō then took out some notes and continued his speech, saying that in order to capture the escaped spirit, one have to fill the gap in the heart with something else, be it money,love, fame or vengeance. Nora then quickly used her hagoromo to view Tenri's thoughts. It turns out that the hagoromo displayed Keima's image and Ryō said that it's a guy. Nora then said that either Tenri loves him or hates him. When asked, Tenri shook her head to both but Nora nevertheless, took it as a hate and said that she will help Tenri kill Keima. Meanwhile, Elsie was telling Keima that Nora known for being able to quickly capture many escaped spirits, and one of which were half a day. Kema cannot believe it as Elsie said that Nora's methods were not as good. Sometimes, the reverse happened and the gaps of the hosts were actually increased. Just as Keima said that it has nothing to do with him, Tenri rushed up and pushed Keima on the floor, dropping all of his games. Keima then angrily asked if Tenri hates him. Tenri, while panting, tells Keima that he is in danger and Keima instantly got strangled by Nora's hagoromo. Nora the told her that she'll see Tenri later and flew off as Ryō handed Tenri a letter saying that they'll meet at Akanemaru again. ''~~Letter Content:~~'' ''A notice for public excecution.'' ''We shall fill your heart's gap.'' ''May you come at Maijima seaside Pork.'' ''Nora and Bald Ryō'' Ryō then got on his bicycle and told them that they'll wait for Tenri. Tenri quickly rushed to the park as Elsie tries to gather the games first. Nora the tied Keima up in Akanemaru's mast as Keima demanded to be let go as Nora says how good of a spirit hunter she is. Nora then calmly told Tenri that she will torment Keima. Tenri then said that she don't hate Keima as Nora said that the sensor said otherwise and that because of Keima, she had a gap in the heart. Elsie then quickly flew here and told Nora that Keima is her buddy. Nora then stepped on Keima, saying that she has more reasons to make Keima suffer now. Elsie then said that it is forbidden for Devils to act on their own when hunting escaped spirits. Nora then said that it is jut a principle and it is not absolutely forbidden. Nora then said that she cannot really count on her buddy since he's useless as Ryō laughed loudly not knowing that he had been made fun of. Nora then said that she will have to make Keima go through something far worse than death as she used her hagoromo powers to peer into Kema's thoughts. What is soon displayed turned out to be shocking for all of the people. ''~~Keima's Desires~~'' ''Yokkyun: "Keima-kun~~"'' ''Keima: "Y-Yo-YOKKYUNNNNNNNN !!!!!" '' ''Yokkyun: "Keima-kun, it's so good to see you !"'' ''Keima: "Yokkyun...it's really you right ? you've finally reached it...the other side of the ending !"'' ''~~Desires Ended~~'' Nora: "Wh-What the hell is this?" Ryō: "What kind of wish is that?" Elsie embarrassingly turned away and saw that Tenri was smiling and even mumbled that Keima hasn't changed. Ryō: "Perhaps this could be the girl he likes?" Nora: "Hmm...then I'll take this precious thing of yours...and crush it!" Nora then ripped the hagoromo awhile Keima, still in his own world was shocked to see this development and screamed on the top of his lungs. Nora then tried to mock Keima asking how des it feel as Keima screamed on top of his voice. “LOAD! LOAD LOAD LOAD LOAD LOAD!!!!!!!” And broke free from Nora's hagoromo, grabbing the latter as both feel into the sea. Keima angered that Nora "killed" yokkyun, chased her around the sea as Nora tries to ran away. Eventually, Keima was thrown back to the ship as Nora, feeling disgusted from Keima, flew off as Ryō ran away with her. Elsie then grabbed Keima asking if he was okay as Tenri came up and apologized for the troubles house caused and told Keima and Elsie that she will go home now. However, Diana took over and told Tenri that Keima had driven Nora and Ryō away quite remarkably and said that Keima should protect them after all. Meanwhile, Nora, feeling angered for what Keima did to her, begins to take some weapons and said that she will kill him. Ryō then said that if she did that, Elsie will die too. Nora then shrieked but shrugged it off. While walking, Keima asked why did he have to do this since it was Summer vacation but Keima suddenly recalled something from his past. When asked by Elsie, Keima said that nothing is wrong as Tenri directed Keima to the Old theater. In the theater, Keima told Elsie that he cannot hide forever and since Nora wants to capture the spirit, he told Elsie to try and get one from the previous captures before Nora killed him. After sending Nora away Keima sat down and began playing his PFP while Diana told him that Tenri said that he will be able to help them. Keima then said that if he had known this, he'll have gotten more batteries but Keima then felt a sense of deja vu. Tenri then begin to play with her bubble wrap but Diana told her to be more brave and talk to Keima at least. Tenri then said that now is not the right time as Keima told Tenri not to depend on Diana (whom was thought to be the runaway spirit) too much. Diana then asked what is a runaway spirit and that she will not forgive Keima if he should say bad things about her. Keima told Diana to keep quiet and asked why is he needed to save her. Keima then asked if anything happened between them since she told im that she don't recall him also. "I...have never forgotten...about Keima-kun...Keima-kun..please come with me." As Keima followed Tenri, he asked where are they going while Tenri said that despite not being a student here, she had came here with Keima before. Tenri took out some titles and it revealed a man-hole in there, connected to a tunnel. Keima peered inside the hole as Keima recalled that he did came here before and back then, he also worried about batteries.... To be continued. Differences in the Manga *In the manga, when Keima left school, he originally bought games and some instant noodles before telling Mari that he'll be "gone" for 40 days. *In the manga, Keima's TOYOTA speech was told to both Mari and Elsie at home. This was changed to only Elsie at Inazumart. *In the manga, Diana and Nora's first appearance were expanded, where Nora originally lost track of Tenri. This was not shown in the anime. *In the manga, Keima's house received a small earthquake, causing some of his game collection to fall of the shelf and receive damage. This was the reason why he needed to go to Inazumart. In the anime, he went to Inazumart only to buy more games. *"Tenri" originally pushed Keima to the roadside and "accidentally" spilled Starbox coffee on Keima's ten thousand yen note. In the anime, these were changed to only pushing Keima down the escalator. *In the manga, Diana originally satt on the hand-railing and purposely fell. In the anime, this was changed to her standing on the hand-railing before intentionally falling. *Nora was not supposed to have the armband of a district chief yet in this Arc. However, the armband is present in the anime. *Originally in the manga, Nora kicked Ryo for not being able to memorize his lines, where the latter then mentioned Nora's preference for violence. This was omitted in the anime. *In the manga, Ryo made a kanji mistake with his name on the "invitation" letter which was pointed out by Tenri. The anime removed this part, where the error was never present. In addition, Ryo was pushed aside by Tenri when she went off to follow Nora, but in the anime, he was the first to follow Nora with a bike before Tenri headed off. *In the manga, Nora was less successful in pushing Keima away when he chased her in anger. Her retreat was also less dignified. *In the manga, after getting angry because of Keima, Nora kicked and crushed a vending machine. This was not shown in the anime. *In the manga, Diana and Keima first retreated to Class 2-B and talked more. In addition, Nora tried to kill Keima along the way before Keima and the girls went to the Old theater. This part was not present in the anime, as Keima and Diana headed right away to the theater. Trivia *Keima was depicted as Super Mario . *The Childhood friend metaphor was known as a TOYOTA . *The explanation of a childhood friend is based on Fujisaki Shiori's route in Tokimeki Memorial. *The shop, Joy R US is a reference to Toys "R" Us. *The shop itself was playing Natsuiro Surprise. *The F4 is based on a band of the same name. *Some conquest targets are displayed in the cover of some of the galges in the game shop. *During the ending credits, the last scene depicts Tenri with her bangs cut and Diana's Wings were briefly foreshadowed. *The Handheld console where Keima has from child is parody of '''Sega`s Game Gear Category:OVA